Słońce: one-shot
by PaleClouds
Summary: "Marco był dla Jeana nie tylko słońcem, ale też przyjacielem, bratnią duszą i, rzecz jasna, kochankiem." Cóż, na wpół gorąca, na wpół urocza cytrynka z udziałem pary Jean x Marco, lekkie smaczki humorystyczne. /Cover nie mój, ale fajny, ne?


**Cóż, to nie miało tak wyglądać, ale wygląda. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie dodam, że na początku chciałam opisać każdy szczegół, wgryźć się w to z całą mocą, ale mi tej mocy zabrakło. Myślę, że wyszło dość interesująco, ale ocenę pozostawię Wam. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, z jednej strony myślę: meh, słaby biznes, ale z drugiej strony zastanawiam się, czy to nie jest najlepsza cytrynka, jaką w życiu napisałam. Prawdopodobnie obie odpowiedzi są poprawne. Wierszyk na początku znalazłam gdzieś w internetach, również w kontekście Jean x Marco nie powiem gdzie, bo nie pamiętam. Cóż, bez zbędnego pitolenia zapraszam i zaklinam Was - dotrwajcie do końca. ;-;**

* * *

_Every night I look into freckled sky,_

_I'm falling in love with the Universe all over again._

_That's why I will be counting stars_

_for the rest of my life./_

_Każdej nocy, gdy patrzę w piegowate niebo,_

_zakochuję się od nowa we Wszechświecie._

_Dlatego będę liczyć gwiazdy,_

_przez resztę mojego życia._

* * *

Nastał poranek, ze wszystkimi denerwującymi dodatkami właściwymi porankom - rozświergotanymi ptakami, rażącym światłem lejącym się z okien, kolejkami do toalety i krzykami kaprala Rivaille'a. Jean jednak wstał z ochotą, co do niedawna nie zdarzało się właściwie nigdy. Mężczyzna bowiem, prócz jaskrawej gwiazdy rozświetlającej niebo, miał jeszcze jedno słońce. Nie było może tak wielkie, ani gorące, lecz w pełni zasługiwało na swe miano, gdyż wszystkie myśli-planety Jeana, krążyły głównie wokół niego. Poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do słońca na niebie, te należące do Jeana miało swoje imię, a brzmiało ono bardzo prosto, słodko i swojsko: Marco.

Słońce to miało postać wysokiego, smukłego młodzieńca, o miodowej skórze upstrzonej piegami, ciepłym uśmiechu i czekoladowych oczach. Marco był dla Jeana nie tylko słońcem, ale też przyjacielem, bratnią duszą i, rzecz jasna, kochankiem.

Był jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego mężczyzna wstał z łóżka jak najprędzej, umył twarz i ubrał się w przepisowy mundur: dzisiejszy dzień miał być dniem niezwykłym, gdyż Marco miał urodziny. Z tego względu obaj wzięli wolne popołudnie, by móc cieszyć się swym towarzystwem.

Jean pościelił łóżko, otworzył okno, by trochę wywietrzyć i niemal zbiegł do wojskowej jadalni na śniadanie. Nie niepokojony przez nikogo, przemierzał szybkim krokiem nieprzyjazne, szare korytarze, pogwizdując z cicha. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, przywitał się ze wszystkimi, zasalutował dowódcy, a potem zabrał się za jedzenie mdłej, wodnistej owsianki. Bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał delikatne odsunięcie krzesła przy jego stoliku. Owionął go przyjemny, piżmowy zapach Marco, który rozpoznałby wszędzie i Jean uśmiechnął się w duchu, nawet nie patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Dzień dobry. - przywitał się Bodt, usiadłszy obok niego. - Jak się spało?

\- Dobrze. - odparł mężczyzna, po czym spojrzał na Marco. Prześlizgnął wzrokiem od jego czarnych włosów z przedziałkiem na środku, przez pociągłą twarz o miękkich rysach, wielkich, ciemnych oczach, mocnym zarysie nosa, figlarnym łuku ust wygiętych w życzliwym uśmiechu i słodkich piegach zdobiących jego policzki. - Ślicznie wyglądasz. - dodał szeptem, rumieniąc się nieco. Marco przewrócił oczami w zażenowaniu, po czym spuścił skromnie wzrok. Zawsze tak reagował na komplementy.

\- Przestań, bo się zawstydzę. - powiedział cicho. - Co dziś robimy?

Jean wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Ja mam trening po śniadaniu, a potem pomagam w kuchni. Po obiedzie mamy wolne, więc coś wymyślimy. Poza tym, mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę. - Jean mrugnął do niego konspiracyjnie, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił do jedzenia owsianki. Była okropna, pływały w niej jakieś bliżej nieokreślone gluty, ale wszystko wydawało mu się pyszne, kiedy siedziało obok niego jego słońce. Kątem oka zauważył, jak Marco spłonął purpurowym rumieńcem na wzmiankę o niespodziance. Zaśmiał się, ale cichutko, tak, by nikt nie zauważył.

Reszta przedpołudnia minęła Jeanowi w radosnym oczekiwaniu. Chciał, aby urodziny były dla jego słońca wyjątkowe. Przez cały ostatni tydzień próbował wymyślić jakiś plan, lecz na nieszczęście nie należał do kreatywnych ludzi. Bliski załamania nerwowego, stwierdził, że będzie improwizował. Cóż, liczyły się intencje, a te, mężczyzna miał jak najlepsze.

Podczas obiadu, który był równie nijaki i obrzydliwy jak śniadanie, nawet wliczając w to żałosne próby Jeana, by jakoś doprawić potrawkę, którą im podano, nie rozmawiali za dużo z Marco. W zasadzie posiłek upłynął im w niezręcznej ciszy. Blondyn przez cały czas widział ciemny rumieniec na twarzy swego słońca i śmiał się w duchu. Marco nie był już prawiczkiem, dzięki usilnym zabiegom Jeana, ale na sprawy seksu nadal reagował uroczym zawstydzeniem. Kiedy tylko skończyli, blondwłosy mężczyzna wstał.

\- Marco, poczekaj na mnie w moim pokoju. Ja jeszcze wpadnę na moment do kuchni. - powiedział, a następnie oszczędnym gestem pogłaskał go po policzku. Od razu podążył do spiżarni, gdzie czekało na niego pudełko przykryte chustką, o które wcześniej poprosił i butelka wina wraz z dwoma kieliszkami. Wychodząc, obiecał sobie później serdecznie podziękować Erwinowi i kucharzom za okazaną pomoc. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, Marco siedział na krześle. Nie miał na sobie kurtki, a dwa pierwsze guziki jego koszuli były rozpięte, ukazując słodziutkie piegi na jego dekolcie. Na widok Jeana, twarz jego słońca rozjaśniła się w cudownym uśmiechu, tym najpiękniejszym, z ślicznymi zmarszczkami wokół oczu i dołeczkami. Blondwłosy mężczyzna poczuł, jak kolana pod nim miękną. Przez chwilę myślał, że się rozpłacze, ot tak, ze szczęścia, ale wziął się w garść. _Jestem facetem_, pomyślał. _Zakochanym facetem -_ poprawił się po chwili. Podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedział Marco i położył na nim butelkę, pudełko i kieliszki. Zdjął chustkę zakrywającą zawartość pojemnika i uśmiechnął się.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, słoneczko. - szepnął. Ciemnowłosy chłopak nachylił się nad pudełkiem.

\- Truskawki? Jean, jak to zrobiłeś? Przecież one są praktycznie niemożliwe do zdobycia. - zdziwił się. Mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami. Marco, nie wiedząc jak mu dziękować, wstał i rzucił się na jego szyję. Jean przymknął oczy, czując ciepło swojego słońca, mrucząc w odpowiedzi na jego miękkie pocałunki na policzkach, wargach i nosie. Uznawszy, że dość już tego, złapał swego piegowatego kochanka za dłoń i posadził go na łóżku. Odwrócił się do niego plecami, i wrócił do stolika, czując jego wzrok na swoim tyłku. Rozpalało go to.

Nalał wina do kieliszków i podał jeden z nich brązowookiemu.

\- Za nas, aniołku. - powiedział cicho.

\- Za nas. - Wznieśli toast, a potem wypili czerwony napój.

Jean wziął jedną z truskawek i włożył ją swemu słońcu do ust. Miękkie wargi Marco przesuwające się po jego palcach sprawiały mu wielką przyjemność. Karmił go jeszcze przez chwilę słodkimi owocami, a potem podał mu pudełko, i usiadł na jego kolanach tak, aby być twarzą do niego. Nalali sobie również po jeszcze jednym kieliszku wina. Jean pomyślał, że przydałaby się jakaś muzyka, ale najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem był dla niego przyspieszony oddech Marco i rozszalałe bicie ich serc.

\- Teraz ty mnie nakarm. - szepnął cichutko, czując lekkie wybrzuszenie w spodniach swego kochanka i zrobiło mu się ciepło w środku. Aby go nie speszyć, udał, że nic nie zauważył. Czarnowłosy anioł delikatnie wkładał mu truskawki do ust. Były bardzo słodkie i świeże. W którymś momencie, sok pociekł Jeanowi po brodzie, zachichotał w rozbawieniu, obserwując twarz swego kochanka. Marco zaśmiał się cicho, a potem zlizał mu z buzi słodką ciecz. Delikatny dotyk jego języka zadziałał na Jeana pobudzająco. Zaczął delikatnie obcałowywać piegowatą szyję swego słońca, błądząc rękami po jego umięśnionym torsie przykrytym przed nim jedynie białą koszulą, którą Jean szybko z niego zdjął i rzucił za siebie. Poczuł, jak ciepłe, silne ramiona jego chłopaka obejmują go w pasie i przyciągają bliżej niego. Przygryzł lekko delikatną skórę na szyi Marco, wywołując jego słodkie stęknięcie. Pocałował to miejsce kojąco, a potem podążył lekko w górę, aby popieścić ustami płatek ucha swojego słodkiego aniołka.

Jean wiedział, że Marco ma cholernie wrażliwe uszy i z zadowoleniem wyczuł, jak chłopak drży pod jego dotykiem.

\- Kocham Cię... - szepnął cicho czarnowłosy, przebiegając opuszkami palców po linii kręgosłupa swojego kochanka.

\- Ja ciebie również - oznajmił Jean z uśmiechem, obcałowując arcycudowną linię żuchwy Marco i wyczuwając, jak wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach robi się coraz większe i twardsze. Oderwał się od niego, patrząc prowokacyjnie w jego brązowe oczy. Zdjął swoją własną koszulę, by jego słońce mogło zacząć pieścić delikatnie skórę na jego torsie. Dotyk Marco był dla Jeana wspaniałym, cudownym uczuciem, nieporównywalnym do niczego innego. Mężczyzna płonął z pożądania. Nie myślał racjonalnie, skupiał się na jego słodkim, niesymetrycznym uśmiechu. Na pięknych mięśniach jego łydek. Na jego sprężystych pośladkach. Pragnął go podbrzuszem, sercem, koniuszkami palców. Czuł też bardzo dokładnie jego podniecenie, bo zaczęło go już uwierać w tyłek.

Jean ujął ręce Marco i uniósł je do ust. Pocałował każdy jego palec z osobna, oblizując go jak kot. Potem zszedł z niego.

Bodt wyglądał seksownie bez koszulki, ze wzwiedzioną męskością w dopasowanych spodniach, oddychając głęboko.

\- A teraz mój prezent dla ciebie. - szepnął zalotnie blondwłosy mężczyzna, a potem ukląkł przed swym słońcem. Rozpiął spodnie chłopaka i ściągnął je razem z bielizną. Jego oczom ukazała się przepiękna, ostrokątna erekcja. Co ciekawe, Marco miał piegi również tam. Jean uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco, widząc ciemny rumieniec na jego twarzy, a następnie ujął jego członka w dłoń. Był gorący i twardy w dotyku. Poruszał przez chwilę ręką w górę i w dół, zmieniając nacisk w różnych partiach, a potem przybliżył się bardziej. Nachylił się, cały czas patrząc w czekoladowe oczy swojego chłopaka, i wziął jego penisa do ust. Począł delikatnie pieścić językiem czubek żołędzi, czując, jak nogi Marco lekko drżą, a jego oddech przyspiesza. Powoli, delikatnie wkładał jego członka do buzi coraz głębiej, aż w końcu zabrakło mu miejsca. Nawet nie zmieścił się cały... Gdy tylko dotarł do końca, usłyszał, jak jego słońce głośno nabiera powietrza. Jean, nie mniej powoli wyjął jego wyprężonego penisa z ust, a potem pieścił go językiem, od nasady po wiązadełko. Nawilżonego śliną, zaczął zadowalać ręką, a usta zajął delikatnym całowaniem jąder chłopaka. Chciał pocałować każdego piega z osobna. Marco zaczął cicho, słodziutko jęczeć. Prowokowało to Jeana do sprawiania mu większej przyjemności.

Delikatnie drażnił językiem skórę na jądrach Bodta, wpatrując się w jego śliczną twarz zastygniętą w wyrazie rozkoszy. Cudownie było robić to, mimo, że Jean nie bardzo był przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy. Wziął jego członka ponownie do ust. Ruszał głową w górę i w dół, wsłuchany w najcudowniejszy dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał: jęki pełne miłości i uwielbienia, wydawane przez Marco. W którymś momencie, jego penis jakby bardziej się wyprężył, a brązowooki młodzieniec zatopił palce w szorstkich blond włosach Jeana, który przyspieszył. Prawie czuł drgania gorącego powietrza wokół nich, i taniec molekuł w spowijającym ich ciepłym półmroku. Czarnowłosy doszedł ze zduszonym okrzykiem rozkoszy. Jean poczuł skurcze targające członkiem swojego chłopaka, który potem trysnął w jego gardło czystym nektarem wszechświata.

Nasienie Marco miało słodkawy smak, z racji zjedzonych wcześniej truskawek. Jean dzielnie przełknął wszystko, a potem oblizał męskość chłopaka do czysta. Nie wiedział, ile to trwało, ale usta miał jak z waty, więc pewnie długo. Marco dyszał ciężko. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie. Jean chwycił jego podbródek i pocałował go delikatnie.

\- Kocham cię. Jesteś najwspanialszy na świecie. - szepnął.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Jean. - odparł ten. Sprawiał wrażenie rozluźnionego, wyczerpanego, ale blondwłosy mężczyzna wiedział, że ta uwertura tylko podgrzała jego krew przed pierwszym aktem. Dlatego zdjął swe własne spodnie i nagi, stanął przed swym chłopakiem.

\- Połóż się, kochanie. - poprosił Jean. Marco bez słowa wykonał jego polecenie, z tym słodkim, nieobecnym uśmiechem na różanych wargach. Kirschtein nachylił się nad dolną częścią ciała swojego anioła, by zbadać palcami jego wejście.

\- Och, jesteś taki rozluźniony. - zauważył, nie umiejąc ukryć szczęścia i podekscytowania w swoim głosie. Włożył sobie dwa palce do ust, a potem ucałował upstrzone złocistymi piegami udo swego słońca, jednocześnie wkładając palce do jego wnętrza. Marco drgnął, wyginając się lekko. Trwali tak przez chwilę, siedząc w jasnej smudze popołudniowego światła, wypełnionej konfetti ze złotego kurzu, kontemplując zupełnie im nieznany wcześniej kawałek nieskończoności - czarnowłosy oddychając ciężko, a Jean, napawając się tym najpiękniejszym dla niego widokiem.

Chwilę później, palce w gorącym, ciasnym wnętrzu Marco, zostały zastąpione czymś innym. Jean poruszał się w nim pod wszystkimi możliwymi kątami, a gdy jego słońce było bliskie kolejnego końca, zwalniał, powstrzymując również samego siebie, aż było mu obojętne, czy skończą, tylko skupiał się na gorącej przyjemności związanej z dotykiem jego ciepłej, miękkiej skóry. Trwało to całe eony, epoki mierzone w czasie geologicznym, a może kilka minut. Kiedy to robili, łańcuchy górskie wypiętrzały się i upadały, z wrzącej lawy tworzyły się skały, z ziemi wytryskiwały gorące źródła, wygasłe wulkany budziły się do życia. Marco wzywał imię swego kochanka między przeciągłymi jękami rozkoszy, Jean zaś błądził dłońmi po jego rozpalonym ciele, znajdując najwrażliwsze punkty i pieszcząc je delikatnie. Czy to nie dziwne, że nawet w miłości tak bardzo dystansujemy się od natury, iż oczekiwanie orgazmu, dążenie do niego wciąga akt miłosny w obszar teleologii, ze wszystkimi antycypacjami, niepokojami, naciskami? Dzięki Marco, Jean czuł się cały w chwili teraźniejszej, ponieważ on też tam był, ponieważ dla niego seks nie wpisywał się w żaden harmonogram, był wolny od jakiegokolwiek rodzaju oczekiwań i presji. A zatem ciało blondwłosego mężczyzny, postanowiwszy się odgrodzić od wszystkiego, co nie jest bezpośrednim doznaniem, co nie jest bieżącą chwilą, decyzją swojej niezwykłej bezwolnej woli rozpoczęło swoje _crescendo_. Jean poruszał się i nieruchomiał, poruszał się i nieruchomiał, lecz oboje jednak zaczęli szczytować, a potem Marco począł krzyczeć, on zatkał mu usta i sam skończył, patrząc jak czekoladowe oczy jego słońca są przymknięte, jego smagła twarz fauna śmieje się, poważnieje nad brzegiem orgazmu, a potem znów staje się płynna, rozluźniona. Dysząc ciężko, leżeli razem, otuleni piżmową wonią ich miłości, patrząc, jak ten niezwykły dzień chyli się powoli ku końcowi.

Kiedy nadszedł zmierzch, Marco wstał z łóżka, nagi nagością absolutną, nie mającą nic wspólnego z naturyzmem, piękny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, po czym zapalił świeczkę i położył ją na szafce nocnej. Ułożył się obok Jeana. Zostali w jednym małym bąbelku światła, kiedy naokoło nich gromadził się niemal fizycznie odczuwalny mrok.

Jean zasypiał powoli, wtulony w gorący tors swojego kochanka.

\- Kocham cię, Marco Bodt - wyszeptał, szczęśliwy jak wariat.

\- Też cię kocham. - odparł ten. - Chcę zostać tutaj z tobą, póki nowy brzask nie zajaśnieje, a ja nie zobaczę i nie poczuję cię znowu.

Zasnęli w swej bajce, ukojeni dźwiękami swoich serc.

* * *

**Zdecydowanie słaby biznes. Ale co poradzę? Za wszystkie błędy - przepraszam, przepraszam, po trzykroć przepraszam! Kiedy to pisałam, po prostu dostawałam szału macicy i nie patrzyłam, co ja tam robię, a na przeczytanie tego po raz milionowy, zabrakło mi sił. **

**Ostatnio coś często brakuje mi sił, goddammit. Ehh, idę po fajki i zapraszam do robienia reviewów o tu, na dole.**

**Kocham Was~**

**edit: Poczyniłam kilka niezbędnych poprawek i teraz już nie uważam tej cytrynki za słaby biznes, po prostu miałam ograniczone postrzeganie. Teraz ją lubię, o cholera, pierwszy raz lubię coś, co napisałam. Gdyby opowiadanie nie było moje, jarałabym się. Cóż, zawsze będę myśleć, że coś mogłam zrobić lepiej, szczególnie tutaj, ale możliwości... możliwości! Patrzcie na te wszystkie możliwości, których nie mam!**

**Umarło mi jedno gurami marmurkowe, madafaker który trzymał w garści całe akwarium, nazwałam go Levi ;-;**

**LEVI NIE RZYJE ;-; NJEEEEE~**

**Inne rybki (w tym Eren, gurami dwuplame który najczęściej był ofiarą RAGE'U Levi'a i który przez ostatnie tygodnie zawsze chował się za liściem, biedny) go zabiły i wpierdoliły. I tak się skończyły rządy Levi'a w moim akwarium.**

**Mame chciała mi kupić drugiego, ale nie.**

**Levi był tylko jeden.**

**Uczcijmy to minutą ciszy.**


End file.
